


The Return Trip

by PowertotheCosplayers



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, German Online characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowertotheCosplayers/pseuds/PowertotheCosplayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas returns to Germany, and Philipp. The boys talk and some things are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return Trip

**Author's Note:**

> These are the characters from the German Online course work. I do not own these characters. If I did, this actually would have happened.

Thomas was distraught when, after a year of faith and a long plane ride, he found out that Anita, his first love, had left him for for some rich brain surgeon’s kid named Frank. Thankfully, Philipp was there to help ease his broken heart.

“Hey, Thomas, it’ll be fine. She wasn’t good for you anyway. And, Bettina seemed to like you.” Philipp’s speech ended in a sad tone. After Thomas had come to Frankfurt from Saint Louis, Missouri, Philipp had know that he was special. No one besides Bettina, his long time best friend, knew he was gay. He had tried to hide that part if him from Thomas, but after a year of living with that beautiful, sunlit blonde hair and sparking blue eyes, Philipp had fallen hard for the exchange student.  
“I know, I know. It’s just, she was so beautiful.”

“She robbed you! That’s literally the first thing she did when she saw you! Then, she crashed our party! Finally, she said she loved you, but not five weeks after you left she found some other rich kid to dog!” By now Thomas was looking quizzically at Philipp who had his hands in his choppy, brown hair, looking away, trying to calm himself down. “Why are you looking at me like that?!”

“Like what?”

“Like you looked at her! You’re straight. Act like it and stop leading me on!”

“What?!”

“You really don’t know?”

“Know what, Philipp?”

“Why do you think I always went to your soccer practices, even though I had work to do? Why else would I want to keep Anita away from you? I know her. She’s a gold digger. I didn’t want you to have to suffer the consequences of a wrong decision. I’ve been with a guy like her…” and there it was. His biggest secret. Philipp’s pale green eyes widened, his hand shit up to his mouth, and he left the room without another word.  
Thomas sat thinking about everything that happened. Last year he HAD noticed Philipp’s eyes lingering on his body after an intense practice. At night, he would sometimes wonder about that, and he would wonder what those wonderful lips, that sang in the most beautiful tone, would feel like on his own.

It took two days, but Thomas had finally had enough. He had taken time to come the realisation that his feelings towards his roommate were more than platonic.

“Philipp,” he said as he closed the door behind him, trapping the German boy and himself inside. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” was the nervous reply.  
“About feelings and me and you.”  
“Okay?”  
“I’ve thought about it and, did you want to keep me away from Anita so that YOU could have?” *That’s not right* thought Philipp *he sounds… hopeful.*

Philipp cleared his throat nervously, “Maybe. What’s it matter to you?”  
“Maybe, I was only with Anita to try and keep you out of my head.” Thomas sat down next to Philipp, and placed a hand on his face. 

Looking deep into Philipp’s glazed eyes, faces only inches apart, Thomas said, “I never loved her Philipp. She may have stolen my money, but you stole my heart.”  
Philipp couldn’t keep the tears in at the confession, angled his head so that his forehead was touching Thomas’, he whispered,  
“I love you, too, Thomas. I always felt for you. Since the moment you landed and I picked you up from the airport.”

With that, Thomas leaned forward just that extra distance and gently pressed his lips to Philipps’. Both felt soft exhales hit cheeks, along with an awkward nose bump in there when the changed the angle. When they broke apart, smiles were fixed on faces and hearts were leaping with joy. 

“This,” Philipp said as he entwined his hand with Thomas’ and lifted them,” is good. We should keep this.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr:http://ultrafangoddes.tumblr.com/post/99700203067/ive-been-told-to-write-this-the-return-trip  
> (The version here was read over and cleaned up)


End file.
